Oakenheart
' Rating:' 3 Type: Far Dreaming Eyrie Affinity: Nature Ruler: Springherald Nafian Fletcher Location: Horsetooth Rock, Horsetooth Mountain Park The Dreaming contains within it an infinite number of places to discover and experience, things to find that may not have been there before, or have simply changed with time. Many such places and things are hidden simply so that those with the desire to search to can then find them. Perhaps this is the case with OakenHeart. Situated on a beautifully pristine glade rises that from which the Freeholds name is derived: An enormous oak tree. Towering well over the mountains that rise up in the distance its girth takes up a large majority of the glade it occupies. It would not be unfair to say that the tree has likely drawn upon many of the dreams of Yggrdisil and the various other Trees of Life spoken of throughout history. Upon closer inspection one might notice several oddities in and amongst the rich foliage and enormous branches. Some of the knots of the tree are bulging and slightly misshapen. Areas of the foliage are so tightly compacted that one can’t see through, let alone pass. Around these and scattered elsewhere the vines that cover much of the bark have grown to form what appear to be makeshift ladders and bridges. Which only makes sense once you notice the holes that have naturally formed in both the knots and the foliage to allow access inside. Once within the towering walls of bark one can truly witness the wonder of the place. Water cascades down the sides of the hollow trunk from the unfathomable heights above. The ground itself is occupied primarily by a lake, with a few patches of land scattered around the edges and a single island in the center. It’s usually a little while before people begin to notice that the water isn’t truly flowing from above, at least not entirely, despite the areas of mist that would indicate the waters descent. In many cases the water is in fact flowing up from the lake to disappear into the heights of the tree. If one watches carefully enough they may even witness the water shift directions. By all appearances the water truly is the lifeblood of the tree. On the central isle grows what appears to be a miniscule replica of the tree at large. It is here in its branches and boughs where one of the trees guardians make their home. At least that’s what people are lead to believe. Many times have visitors sought out the infamous river master only to discover nothing at first. This is largely due to the fact that it is largely indistinguishable from the tree in which it lives. When it does make itself known, often from behind the person who seeks it if it is their first visit, it immediately becomes apparent as to their difficulty. Some call the creature a wood nymph, others a dryad. Perhaps it was inspired by the dreams of both. With skin of bark, vines for hair and adorned in tattered moss clothing, this creature possesses a beauty that supersedes gender. Few are even certain if it possesses one. Short of perhaps the ruler of the Freehold. Though clearly playful and mischievous it is mostly quiet, if not a little shy. Still, it is through it that one must pass if they wish to reach the heights above. Only it possesses the animal figures that, when placed into the water of the tree, grow into a gondola intricately wrought with animal carvings. While the vessel grows to whatever size is necessary at the time, most find their attention distracted from that minor convenience by the emergence of the one who will man the vessel. From the back of the gondola a growth of bark emerges. It only takes a few moments before the mass rises and begins to take shape. Soon there stands a wooden sentinel of an anthropomorphic animal based on the token they were given. These creatures are mostly silent, responding to questions and commands directed towards them with simple and straightforward answers. Travelling the rivers within the tree for the first time can be a disconcerting experience. Even many of the least banal among the Kithain take a moment to adjust to the notion that their understanding of gravity no longer applies. Which only progressively gets worse as you venture further in. What’s more is that time seems to operate rather peculiarly within the confines of the Freehold, or at the very least while traversing its rivers. Those who wish to relax and enjoy the a scenic voyage will find that any trip they make by water will be slow and leisurely. Conversely if one has news of dire import or is otherwise in a rush, they will find themselves almost immediately at their destination. This pattern seems to remain true regardless of the actual distance that has been or needs to be travelled. As it turns out the tree’s massive branches are as hollow as the rest of it, water coursing through them as the veins of the monolith. It also becomes evident that the raised knots and tightly meshed foliage actually serve as the structures for just about anything one might expect to find in the Freehold. Should someone seek an audience with the Master of the Freehold, they will eventually find themselves passing through the crack in what appears to be stone walls laced with crystal dust. Which is particularly peculiar given that they never left the confines of the tree. What they will soon discover however is that the stone is in actuality bark that has collected and reflects light off of a thick sheen of moisture. While the sanctum itself is woefully unadorned at first glance its beauty is no less than that of the rest of the tree. Though the walls of bark stretch on impossibly high above them sunlight filters down from the foliage above and through a vine netting hanging overhead to reflect on the crystal clear pool that shimmers serenely. Between the sunlight reflecting off of the water and the bark surrounding it the entire area is bathed in a constantly moving, shimmering glow. A myriad of colors ripple and undulate across every surface in the room. Still there are other things that Oakenheart has to offer beyond its namesake. As a matter of fact the glade upon which it rests lies in the center of a massive lake. While the opposite shores are certainly visible in the distance they are, at the very least, as far away as the height of the tree. The surface of the water emanates the same beautiful glow as can be found in the Master’s Sanctum, a display made exponentially more impressive by sheer size of the body of water. But beneath the awe-inspiring exterior lies yet another world of mystery to explore. The exceptionally observant, or those who spend a lot of time near the water’s edge, may realise that beyond the first dozen feet or so past the shore the depth of the water begins to change. In some areas there continues to be a crystal clear view all the way through to the bottom, while other sections are far too murky or clouded to see much of anything. Those who brave the waters they may also find that other areas descend into unfathomable depths. With further investigation one can discover that both are in fact true. The depth seems to vary at random intervals and sometimes shift dramatically from one extreme to another. What’s more is that none of this appears to be fixed in any way. The very depth of the water itself seems to fluctuate along with the tide. There are also other residents of the Freehold to be found here. The lake itself is teeming with aquatic wildlife. Many of them are similar to what one might find in the Autumn but there are many more that exist as slight variations, if not entirely new creatures altogether.